1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vacuum device, especially to a manual vacuum device adapted to provide vacuum isolation in a container.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, trying to preserve goods that easily rust or perish is a commonly encountered problem, especially for food. It is well known that perishable foods stored at reduced pressure maintain their freshness longer. Food articles such as tea, sugar, nuts, fruit, preserves, etc. may be vacuum sealed in order to maintain freshness over extended periods. In general, vacuum-packed foods will begin to lose their freshness the moment the vacuum seal provided during original packaging is lost.
Therefore, a vacuum container has been developed to provide vacuum isolation for food articles in the container. It usually comprises a container combined with a vacuum device combined with the container. After the food articles are placed in the container, air is sucked out of it by the vacuum device and it is sealed. One problem the current technology has is that the vacuum device is expensive and too burdensome to use, which prevents the vacuum container from having household uses.
From the above, it can be seen that it is necessary to provide a vacuum device for the public which is compact in structure and easy to use and manufacture.